Short-hand or personally-established abbreviations are often used in situations when a person is capturing information in a free-style text under time pressure, with the understanding that the information captured will be used mostly by himself or herself. For example, one of the key performance indicators (KPIs) for a service desk personnel is the number of calls handled in a given time period, such as an eight hour day. Thus, incident/problem tickets heavily use short-hand abbreviations or expressions.
The processing of a free-style text by another user (or through automation) requires the interpretation of the short-hand notations or expressions. However, short-hand uses and interpretations vary, for example, by field lingo, group lingo, or personal lingo.